


Caught Up in What We Coulda Been

by kho



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, First Time, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/pseuds/kho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set currently in season 6, because i promised myself I would find a way to hook up Kono and Danny currently despite my "but Adam!" reservations.  I still feel bad, but I still love it so much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Up in What We Coulda Been

He’s drunk and she’s drunk and this is a bad idea but she feels so good sitting in his lap, her hair falling over his face and his tongue in her mouth.  His fingers fit around her hips and hold her and behind the heat and behind the lust and behind the alcohol is the surging need to just protect her.  To make all the pain go away, make all of the utter and complete crap she’s had to endure these past few years go away.

Her hands frame his face and she breathes out when he breathes in and she smells like suntan lotion and the sea.  They’ve been back from the beach for hours, drinking beer for hours, and the rest of the team has left and he should have too.  He’d intended to.   He’d planned on going to the bathroom and leaving but he’d gotten out and she’d been looking out of the window like she was lost and she looked so sad and vulnerable and lonely that he couldn’t leave her like that so he said he was drunker than he realized so maybe he should sober up some and she’d grinned and handed him another beer and offered her couch to sleep on.

So here they were two hours later sitting on the couch several beers deeper and one minute he was laying his head back against the couch and laughing at a story she was telling him about Chin back in the day and the next she was throwing one leg over his lap and settling down on top of him with her hands on his face as she leans forward and presses her lips to his.

He lifts his hands and brings them to her shoulders, pulling her away, blinking up at her.  “Kono?”

“You stayed,” she says, settling against him, running her hands down his chest over his flannel, her thumbs brushing over his nipples through the thin material.

“You seemed sad,” he says, eyes searching her face.  “I didn’t mean to kiss you.”

“I _am_ sad,” she says, looking him in the eye.  “And you didn’t kiss me, I kissed you.  And I meant to.”

“Ko--”

“Stop talking,” she says, and presses into him, grinds her hips down over him and it makes his eyes close as he bites his lip and grunts at the pressure.  “Just kiss me.”

“I just,” he starts, and she kisses him.  When she pulls back he blinks up at her.  “I don’t want to be another reason you’re in pain.”

“Then don’t reject me,” she says, resting her forehead on his.

“Oh babe, this is not rejection,” he says, and he can’t help but run his hands down her legs.  Her jeans tight against her like a second skin.  “This is us drunk and me trying to not let us make irrational decisions we can’t take back.”

“Don’t you want me,” she asks, rubbing her hand up his chest to his neck, around the back of it, up into his hair.  Fingers threading through his thick blond combed back hair, not nearly as tame as it usually is, not nearly quite so perfectly placed as normal because salty sea water gives it more waves than usual and he hadn’t brought gel.  

He runs his hands back up her legs and doesn’t stop, curves them up her back to her neck, eyes falling to her mouth, her neck, to where her top falls over the swell of her breasts.  “More than I should.”

“I always thought you and I would hook up,” she says, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back as he threads his fingers through her hair.  “Always thought we’d wind up together eventually, thought we’d be good together.”

“Me too,” he whispers, rubbing his thumb up and down her neck.  “But I waited too long.”

“I wasn’t ready for you yet, and he came along before I was,” she says, leaning forward and mashing her nose against his, kissing him briefly.  “Didn’t wanna be the first year rookie who hooked up with the first cute cop she met.”

He leans up and captures her lips and draws her down with him, opening his mouth against hers and winding their tongues together, sliding his hands down to the small of her back and pulling her closer.  “Think I’m cute?”

“Shut up,” she says and swats him upside the head and then grins and laughs along with him when he cracks up.  “I love your smile.”

“Love yours too, gorgeous, wish I got to see it more,” he says, eyes back on her mouth again and she leans forward to kiss him again.  “You don’t smile enough anymore.  Laugh enough anymore.”

“I think sometimes if I’d just gotten over it, if I’d made my move during that first year and we would have hooked up, I’d be happier now,” she says, and closes her eyes against his shocked look.  “Don’t look at me like that, I still love him but there’s just so much... There’s just so much Danny, it would have been simpler with you.”

“You can’t say that,” he says, hands stilling on her hips.  “You don’t know.  I’ve got a ton of baggage Kono.  Rachel.  Matty.  My kids.”  He shakes his head.  “You shouldn’t have had to deal with all of that either, you’re so young.  You should just be enjoying life right now.”

“Sure, because life with him has been so uncomplicated.”

He looks up at her, frowning, eyes sad and empathetic, and says softly, “Part of me hates him so much for making you deal with all of this for all these years.”

She lets out a shuddering breath and rests her forehead back on his.  “Me too.”

“Baby I’m so sorry,” he says, pulling her closer to him in a hug, running his hands up and down her back.  “I wish things were easier for you.  I just want you to be happy.”

“Then stop talking and kiss me,” she says, rubbing her thumb over his mouth.  “Make me forget the shittiness just for tonight.”

“It doesn’t always work like that Kono,” he says softly.  “Sometimes it makes it worse.”

“Can’t get worse,” she says, kissing him.  “Come on Danny, don’t you wanna find out how good we are together?”

“Want is not the issue doll,” he says, but he doesn’t need to because surely she can feel how hard he is underneath her.  “I shouldn’t have drank so much, normally I would never even contemplate this.”

“Didn’t drink enough,” she says, and pulls back to pull her shirt off, unhook her bra and let it fall to the floor.  She smiles as his eyes fall to her breasts, his hands tracing up her side and his thumbs brushing against the swell of them.  

She reaches forward and starts unbuttoning his shirt, sliding her palms against his warm skin.  He knows he’s lost the battle of resistance when her nails scratch against his skin and he feels his dick pulse.

“You’re not being fair,” he says as he rubs her right nipple with the pad of his thumb, licking his lips and wanting to lean forward and follow the touch with his tongue so bad he can already taste it.  “Tempting me like this, I can’t really be expected to act rationally.”

“That’s the point,” she says with a grin, and then stands and he tries to follow her because he’s trying so hard to resist her but she’s magnetic and he yearns so bad right now to follow her pull.  She shoves him back down, not gently, and her grin widens as she unzips her jeans and pushes them as well as her underwear down at the same time, kicking them across the room.  “Take off your pants.”

His eyes sweep over her body as he reaches down and unzips his jeans and lifts his ass to shove them and his boxers down.  “Condom,” he says, eyes flicking up to her face.  “I don’t have a condom.”

She straddles him and leans over to the table next to the couch, opening the drawer and pulling out a condom.  She rips it open and slides it over him, pumping him a few times to make him harden even more, and leans forward to kiss him again.  He cups her face in his hands and winds his tongue with hers and when she rises and slides onto him he moans long and loud into her mouth before taking a deep breath to regain his composure.

“Go slow,” she pulls back to say, biting his bottom lip.  “I want it to last.  Make it last.”

“Whatever you want baby,” he says, kissing her and slowly pushing into her, pulling out just a little and then back in.  “I’ll do it however you want.”

“You smell different than him,” she says against his cheek.

“Stop thinking,” he says, turning her face to look into her eyes.  “You said you wanted to forget.”

“Make me forget,” she says, closing her eyes and kissing him again.  

“Come on baby just feel,” he says, pushing up into her even further until her breath catches in her throat.  He digs his fingers into her lower back and pulls her up tight against him.  “Feel me.”

“Danny you feel so good inside of me,” she says, leaning forward to press her lips to his neck.

“Feels good being inside of you,” he says, licking up her neck to her ear, biting at it and licking and sucking.  “Didn’t know how much I still wanted this until now.”

She bites into his neck and rocks down onto him and he stills, lets her set the pace, sliding his hands up her back and breathing against her skin.  He bends his head to her breast, sucks a nipple into his mouth, smiles as she shudders around him.  He starts moving back against her and it sends a thrill through him every time her breath stutters.  Starts to go just a little bit faster as she licks and bites her way up his neck.

“Oh,” Kono says as he pulls her forward against him, fingers spreading out over her ass and pulling her tight against him.  “Yes, Danny, there... God.”

“Here,” he asks, pressing in and up until a groan rips out of her.   Pulling back just slightly and pushing back in to that same spot.  “That it, that feel good?”  She digs her fingernails into his arms and moans.  “You want me to make you come now?”

“Are you close,” she asks, huffing against this skin.

“Not yet,” he says, lowering his voice and turning to speak in her ear.  “But I can make you come now and then come again when I am.”

“Yes,” she says, twisting her hips on him as he fucks into her, managing to hit her just right in that one spot that makes her stomach quiver and her bite on her lip and soon she’s coming, saying, “yes, yes, Danny, God, fuck.”

He closes his eyes as she spasms around him, squeezing him as she trembles, and holds onto her so he doesn’t come apart too.  The breathy sounds, the moans, the way her breath catches, it almost does him in.

“Okay,” she says finally, bending her head forward and pressing her lips to his pulse point under his ear.  “Okay, wow.”  She shifts and laughs into his neck.  “You’re still hard.”

“Good thing I have will power baby, because you almost just killed me,” he says, laughing back as he reaches up to thread his fingers through her hair.  “You are so fucking sexy.”

She starts moving her hips slightly, rocking against him as she licks up his neck, trails her teeth over his earlobe, bites down gently.  “Come on, Danny,” she whispers against his lips.  “Don’t hold back now.”

He wraps an arm tight around her back and lifts up, swinging her over and around to lie her down on the couch before lowering himself down on top of her.  He kisses her long and slow and deep, entirely to easy and familiar for what this is supposed to be. Comfort, and a one-time thing, and something they can pass off as a drunken bad decision and move on from.   

He slides back into her and her fingernails scratch up his back as she tilts her head back and moans and he shivers from head to toe, feeling overly sensitized and like he’s dangerously close to becoming addicted to the way she sounds.

She hooks her legs around him and digs her bare heels into his calves, bucking up into him as he pumps into her and it feels like fireworks going off in his head.   He finds the spot that makes her hiss and starts fucking her, hard and fast, panting into her neck as he drives them closer and closer.

“Ah, fuck,” he says, his hips stuttering as he draws closer to his orgasm, “Kono, God damn.”

“Look at me,” she says, reaching up to grab his ears, pulling his head back until she’s forcing him to look her in the eyes.  “Danny.”

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers, and then kisses her because he can’t look at her like this, he can’t look her in the eyes as she comes again because he knows himself.  He’s already too close to letting himself fall for her like this.

He moves to get up and she holds him down.  “Babe?”

“Don’t,” she says, voice trembling.  He leans back to look at her.  “I just.  I don’t want to move.  If we move this is real and it might get awkward and we might regret this and I don’t want to.”

He kisses her and then moves, because it has to be real at some point.  “We just don’t let it.”

“We just don’t let it,” she says, sitting up and pulling her leg up to her chest.  “We just decide to not let it get weird?”

“Yep,” he says, nodding his head.  “We just keep going.”  Taking the condom off he stands and deposits it in an old beer bottle, because he doesn’t want to leave it in her trash.  He’s not this person, he’s really fucking not.

“Danny?”

“Hm.”

“You’re regretting it already.”

Danny sighs and scrubs his face and turns to face her.  He feels the idiotic need to cover himself except he’s already been inside of her so he shouldn’t.  “I love you.  You know that right?”

Her eyes widen.  “Danny.”

“Not.”  He shakes his head.  “No.  Not in love.  But love.  I just hope this isn’t something you’ll hate me for.”

“If anything I love you more for this,” she says, and then laughs.  “God that’s fucked.”

He leans back against the table and crosses his arms.  “Kono, hon, I’m afraid there’s not much about this that isn’t fucked.”

“I won’t hate you,” she says, bringing up her other leg to tuck under her, not covering herself either.

“I’m not sure that’s something you can say right now,” he says, looking away.

“I’m saying it,” she says, voice determined.  “Danny I’m not a kid, I chose this.  I chose to do this, completely on my own.  You’re not that irresistible.”

Danny lets out a startled laugh, grinning at her.  “Thanks.”

“If you ever stop smiling at me like that  I will kick your ass,” she says, pointing at him and dimpling back.  “For that, I  _will_ hate you.”

“Fair enough,” he says, and then walks back over to the couch, bending over to kiss her quickly on the cheek before bending down to pick up his jeans.  “I should go.”

“Let’s go surfing tomorrow,” she says, watching him get dressed.

“Kono, I don’t think this should happen again.”

She rolls her eyes.  “I said surfing, jackass.  Because if it’s awkward we’ll know to fix it before we’re at the office.  Let’s go surfing.”

He looks at her and zips up his jeans.  “Okay, that plans actually got merit.”

“I’m kind of smart, you know,” she says, winking at him.

He laughs.  “Okay fine.  For fucks sake, surfing two days in a row?”

“I’ll make a beach bum outta you yet, Williams.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr here under [@lovethesnark](http://lovethesnark.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Fanfiction Website  
> MOST of my fic is not on AO3, though all of my H5O and beyond is as AO3 didn't exist yet and it was too much to archive. It can be found on my website at [LoveTheSnark.com](http://www.lovethesnark.com).


End file.
